


Omnic bros!

by Pharmercy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Idk how to call this, Mention of Pharmercy, Other, fluff?, omnic brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmercy/pseuds/Pharmercy
Summary: Bastion and his friend Zenyatta take a quick walk.





	Omnic bros!

For as long as he was there, Bastion wasn't actually a huge deal in Overwatch. He was an omnic, yes, but he was also very diffirent than the omnics 30 years ago. He- Was. Diffirent. Like Zenyatta. But not too special.

He never attented any meetings, any strategy planings, anything. He was just there. Overwatch used his firepower only when needed.

The firepower he had wasn't anything to mess around with. He beat everyone at the shooting range, including McCree. He remembered everyone clapping at his impressive display as he bowed and stepped aside when he was done.

Overwatch agents would sometime see him as they passed by a random hallway and he would just tilt his head and wave. He seemed happy all the time, even though having very little friends. Zenyatta was his best friend, as he was an omnic too and could understand him. Then there was Gandymede, his bird companion. Winston had a healthy respect for him. Fareeha and Angela would kindly smile to him as they passed by, but that was mostly it. Then Torbjorn, the man who found him. And lastly, Genji.

* * *

"Hello friend. I am going for a walk around the base, care to join me?" Zenyatta greeted him.

Bastion turned around from the window he was looking through and lifted his hand on which the bird was standing on. "Boop bi beep?" He tilted he head.

"Of course the bird can come." Zenyatta peacefully replied. They made their way through the base before stopping at the enterance door. Zenyatta pushed the nearby door open and the Bastion followed him.

They started their 'walk'. How Zen could call it a walk was confusing to everybody since he almost always hovered little bit above the ground.

The path Zenyatta chose were the outskirts of the base. The cliffside of Gibraltar was very beautiful. Especially during the sunset. You could watch it from any point and it would be equally beautiful.

They walked (some floated) at the edge of the cliffside before Zen spoke again. "Bastion, my brother, do you feel comfortable in Overwatch?"

Bastion slowed down for a second as if thinking what to say. "Dweep boope whoop booos bip deewp. Uuuui bap boopie bu."

Zenyatta seemed to be looking at him sweetly, even though his facial expresion didn't change. "Well, I am glad you consider me your friend. And it is quite nice here, I agree. I may not scare people everywhere I go like you, but we are quite similar. It is nice you finally found your place." Bastion noded before continuing walking.

A minute later Bastion spoke. "Boopie?"

"Yes?" Zenyatta didn't stop moving.

"Deeepie bwoot swush breepih bei?" Bastion stopped. Zenyatta did too. 

Zen seemed sad and looked down at the ground. "Yes." He replied sadly, then continued hovering away.

Bastion grabbed him by the hand. "Brweep?" He let go of it.

"Bastion, you have my word if I see for a moment you are turning against us I will not hesitate to eliminate you immediately." Zen spoke sharply.

"Boo bup." They fist bumped. 

Omnic bros.

* * *

The rest of their 'walk' was silent. At some point they spoted Mercy and Pharah leaning on a fence, watching the sunset, smiling.

"They are perfect for each other, aren't they?" Zen complimented.

"Deew dush."

* * *

Couple of minutes later, the sun had set and nightfall began. Large headlights turned on all over the base. The air got a little chilly. Angela and Fareeha turned towards them when they made theit way back to base.

"Hey guys." Angela called as they approached the Omnic bros. "What are you doing here?" She had her arms crossed together to keep herself warmer. Fareeha covered Angela with her jacket. Angela mouthed a quiet 'thank you' and Fareeha simply smiled back.

"My friend and I were just enjoying a nice walk." Zenyatta explained. The Pharmercy looked at the empty space between the ground and Zenyatta.

"You know what I mean." Zenyatta explained again. There was a moment of silence before all of them bursted to giggles.

"Let's head back to base, it's getting chilly." Eventually all made their way back indoors.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this small fic. Don't think anything big of it. Just a lil something I quickly wrote to get off my chest and share with you all :)


End file.
